Episode 7552 (10th March 2011)
Plot Xin points out that Graeme and Tina need to be seen to "split up" if they're going to convince everyone they're now an item. Kylie tells David of her plans for modernising the salon. Audrey's unimpressed. Kevin tells Sally that he's accepted an offer on No.4 from Lloyd and Cheryl. Norris changes the name of the shop back to The Kabin and he and Rita make up. Mary's furious having wasted her money on the new sign. Sophie suggests to Sian they get a flat together but Sian's not keen and reckons Sophie would be better off going back to college. Tina presents Rita with a box of her mementos which they rescued after the tram crash. Rita's touched. The doctor tells Fiz that Hope is ready to be discharged. Fiz is delighted but equally worried that she won't be able to care for her properly. Tina and Graeme stage a row in the Rovers. Tina accuses Graeme of two-timing her with Xin. Their row is so convincing Graeme finds himself public enemy number one. Kylie finds out from Sean that Tina was the love of David's life. To keep up the pretence, Tina moves in with Rita and Xin moves in with Graeme although it's clear neither is happy with the charade. Sophie accuses Sian of falling in love with Chloe on holiday. Sian denies it but Sophie refuses to listen and tells her to go. Kylie excitedly tells David she's booked their wedding for 8th April at Weatherfield Register Office. David's thrilled whilst Gail and Audrey are horrified. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Neonatal Doctor - Kate Bowes Renna Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit Notes *First appearance of Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury as Hope Stape. The character had previously been portrayed by a prosthetic baby. *Nick Tilsley (Ben Price) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The locals are shocked when Tina and Graeme stage a public break-up; Sophie fears Sian has found someone else; and a delighted Fiz prepares for Hope to come home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,020,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes